Icewind Dale (game)
|developer = Black Isle Studios |publisher = Interplay |distributor = |designer = |engine = Infinity Engine |version = |released = June 2000 |genre = Role-playing game |modes = Single player, multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Teen (13+) |platforms = PC (Windows), Macintosh |media = Compact disc |requirements = }} Icewind Dale is a computer role-playing game developed by Black Isle Studios. Description The game is set in the Icewind Dale region of the Sword Coast North, but takes place decades before the events described in R. A. Salvatore's books which made the area a well-known part of Faerûn. Summary The game begins in the town of Easthaven within Icewind Dale during Mirtul,1281 DR (Year of the Cold Soul). While a group of adventurers are resting in a local pub known as the Winter's Cradle Tavern, they are invited by the town's leader Hrothgar to take part in an expedition to the town of Kuldahar which has word of strange goings-on. During the journey through the Kuldahar Pass, the expedition is ambushed by frost giants who cause an avalanche which crush the entire expedition force save for the adventurers and block their way back to Easthaven. The party continues onward to Kuldahar, where they meet the Archdruid Arundel. He explains that, due to the evil which has been terrorizing Kuldahar, the magical ring of warmth surrounding the great oak which the town is built around has begun to recede. Arundel sends the party to help discover the source of the evil before the great oak dies, and Kuldahar is destroyed. After an unsuccessful attempt to locate the evil, Arundel asks the party to find an ancient scrying item, known as the Heartstone Gem, so he may discover the source of the evil more quickly. The player's party then ventures to a temple where Arundel believes the gem may be kept, only to find that it had been raided quite recently, and that the gem had been stolen. However, Arundel is able to discover the location of the raiders responsible for the theft of the gem - the caverns of Dragon's Eye. After making their way through the vast network of tunnels, the party finds and defeats a powerful demonic creature named Yxunomei. Yxunomei claimed to be using the Heartstone Gem for personal reasons, and mentioned a vendetta and age-old war with someone she sarcastically referred to as an old friend. When the party returns to Kuldahar, they find it under assault by orogs. After making their way to Arundel's hut, the player converses with a shapechanger disguised as Arundel, who reveals that he is the one Yxunomei was waging war against, and that the real Arundel is dying in another section of the hut, before vanishing. With his dying breath, the real Arundel tells the party to take the Heartstone Gem to Larrel at the fortress of the Severed Hand, as he is now the only one capable of using it. Unfortunately for the player's party, Larrel is found to be insane upon arriving at the fortress, and he only brokenly mentions something about freeing his cursed people, along with a hint on how to go about it. After completing his task, Larrel regains his sanity and uses the Heartstone Gem to discover the source of the evil, which apparently resides in the dwarven city of Dorn's Deep. After carving their way through Upper Dorn's Deep, Wyrm's Tooth, and Lower Dorn's Deep, the party at last reaches Brother Poquelin - the villain of the game. Poquelin explains that he arrived in the material plane due to his superiors exiling him from his home plane - according to Poquelin, calling his vendetta with Yxunomei "out of control" . Poquelin had predicted that Yxunomei would follow him to the material plane, so he had sought a base of operations in order to begin a military force capable of crushing her. While he was doing so, he stumbled upon the ancient artifact Crenshinibon, which he claims had been "calling" to him. Using its power of attracting evil-intentioned creatures, Poquelin began amassing an immense army with which to conquer the lands of Icewind Dale. Poquelin claims that everything was going as planned until Hrothgar's expedition had set out to investigate Yxunomei's activities in the area around Kuldahar. He used his frost giant minions to cause the avalanche to crush the expedition. Apparently, he didn't see the player's party as a threat until they stole the Heartstone Gem from Yxunomei, to which he responded by killing Arundel - the only person he thought would be capable of using it. Although the party discovered his location by taking it to Larrel, Poquelin wasn't bothered, as all the while he was amassing his forces outside of Easthaven. After combating Poquelin, he teleports the party back to Easthaven, which is now in ruins. After freeing the surviving villagers and speaking with a local cleric of Tempus, the party makes its way to Poquelin's lair - Easthaven's temple, which has been enveloped by a Cryshal-Tirith (Elvish, meaning "crystal tower"), courtesy of Crenshinibon. In the end, it is revealed that Poquelin's true intention was to re-open Jerrod's stone, a portal to the Abyss created long ago), so that he could conquer the North with an army of demons at his command. Although after opening the portal, the local cleric of Tempus hurls himself into it just as its namesake did - sealing it off at the cost of his own life. This buys the party enough time to fight Poquelin, who has reverted to his true form - the devil Belhifet. After defeating Belhifet and banishing him back to the Abyss, the Cryshal-Tirith collapses, and the party barely escapes in time. Easthaven begins to be rebuilt, and the game ends with the party victorious. The ending cutscene, however reveals that the narrator who has 'read' the story throughout the game is, in fact, Belhifet and that his banishment from the Prime Material Plane is nearly at an end. Enhanced Edition The Enhanced Edition is to feature more class kits, items, spells and unreleased content. Its also going to contain Heart of Winter and Trials of the Luremaster expansion packs. This game is made by Beamdog like the other Enhanced editions of Baldurs gate 1 and 2. http://www.icewinddale.com Index ;Characters :Accalia • Apsel • Arundel • Churin • Damien • Erevain Blacksheaf • Elisia • Everard • Grisella • Gaspar • Hildeth Highhammer • Hrothgar • Jerrod • Jhonen • Old Jed • Pomab Ak'azmjir • Quimby :Aihonen • Arakon • Bloody Ashrem • Balin • Dumok the Fist • Ghardumn Greenaxe • Icasaracht • Ilmus Gallaway • Renfeld ;Creatures :beetles • dwarves • elves • frost giants • goblins • humans • ogres • orcs • wolves :white dragons ;Locations :Buildings: Pomab's Emporium • Snowdrift Inn • Temple of Tempus • Winter's Cradle Tavern :Mountains: Spine of the World :Lakes: Lac Dinneshere :Settlements: Dorn's Deep • Easthaven • Kuldahar :Valleys: Kuldahar Valley :Buildings: Dragonspear Castle :Planes: Lower planes :Settlements: Bryn Shander • Hillsfar • Caer-Dineval • Evereska • Neverwinter :Wetlands: Marsh of Tun ;Organizations :Church of Tempus • Order of the Broken Blade :Dragonclaw Clan ;Religions :Tempus • Ilmater ;Items :Gems: Andar • Fire agate • Lynx eye • Moonstone ;Artifacts :Blade of Aihonen • Jerrod's stone ;Events :Battle of Jerrod's Stone ;Miscellaneous :Knucklehead trout :Feast of Heroes • Feast of the Moon • Song for the Fallen • Song of the Sword Appendix Also see *''Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter'' *''Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster'' *''Icewind Dale II'' References Connections de:Icewind Dale Category:Computer games